Wolverine (X-Men: Evolution)
Claws | team = | ally = | fam = | xme = all | voice = Scott McNeil | other = MAU }} :Wolverine is the from the Non MAU series . Wolverine is the codename used by the man known only as Logan. He is a and adult member of the . Biography Wolverine is a distant man with a past shrouded in mystery. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan comes to the at the request of Professor . The object of fear, awe, and speculation on the part of the students, he inspires the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. At some point, Logan decided to leave the X-Men. He returned after he supposedly smelt trouble, however, he later remarked it may have been Toad. Regardless, Xavier welcomed him home and told him that he was missed during his absence. While Xavier was away, Logan got Sabertooth's scent and chose to follow him. He fought him briefly before Cyclops and Nightcrawler got involved. After Sabertooth retreated, Wolverine told them next time they think to follow him, don't. He trained in front of the young X-Men and went on a mission with them to find a girl named Rogue. He showed a distaste for Kitty when she became uncomfortable around Nightcrawler. He chased after Rogue before being stopped by Nightcrawler, who opted to go after her instead. He told Nightcrawler to use his holographic inducer and to watch "Half-Pinte". He and the others returned home after failing to retrieve her. Logan and Jean went to a rodeo, in an attempt to recruit Fred Dukes into the X-Men. Unfortunately, Mystique got to him first and Wolverine watched as Fred closed the door on him. Later, Wolverine was training Kitty and Nightcrawler, when Xavier informed him that Jean had been kidnapped by Fred. He went alone and confronted Blob by himself, despite Xavier's orders. After being defeated by Blob, his comatose body was thrown at Cyclops, knocking him out as well and landing the two on Wolverine's bike. After Jean was saved by Rogue, he told Jean not to chase after her, as he did not believe she was ready yet. Wolverine saved Cyclops and Rogue after the two were left for dead in a snow storm. Wolverine asked Rogue if she was an X-Man or a member of the Brotherhood at that point. When asked if it mattered, Wolverine told her that she wouldn't be thrown out over being on the Brotherhood. As Juggernaut and Mystique came to the mansion, Wolverine was the lone defender, as most of the other X-Men were elsewhere. Wolverine attempted to stop Juggernaut from attacking and killing Xavier, but he was merely tossed around and defeated. However, tables turned when the other X-Men and Brotherhood came to save Xavier and Mystique, who had been betrayed by Juggernaut. After Rogue's dreams were discovered to really be Mystique's, Wolverine had a talk about it with Xavier, Scott and Jean. Wolverine told Xavier that the lab that Kurt was experimented on as a child was destroyed, with absolutely no traces. Upon Scott asking Xavier when he planned on telling Kurt about his true heritage, Wolverine told him that it probably wouldn't be good to do and that it might damage the young X-Man. Wolverine then got up and walked away. Wolverine sat in the mansion's kitchen with Kitty. When Kitty stared at him while he was reading a newspaper, Wolverine jokingly asked her if he was reading to loud for her. Wolverine started to have pains, coming from his head. He sneaked aboard the Blackbird, before being joined by Kitty and Nightcrawler. The pains caused him to almost attack them, before he regained control long enough to shut the door in-between him and the two. After the jet landed, Wolverine went out into the snow and was confronted by Sabertooth. After a brief fight with him, Wolverine subdued Sabertooth and demanded answers before a scientist came up to him and increased the pain in the chip that was installed in his brain. He fell down and was knocked out from behind by Sabertooth. Under the control of the scientist, Wolverine attacked Nightcrawler and Kitty alongside Sabertooth. He went after Kitty after she separated from Nightcrawler and would have killed her with his claws if she had not phased through a mountain. After losing Kitty's trail, he started to regain his mind and was confronted by Kitty. With her help, he broke free of the control of the scientist and was hugged by her before being attacked again by Sabertooth. He went back to the scientist's base and tried to defeat him before being subdued by the chip and the various drones that the scientist sent out. He would have been killed if Kitty had not come to help him. After Kitty destroyed the drones, he ordered Nightcrawler to teleport himself and her to safety. After Kitty and Nightcrawler teleported away, Wolverine succeeded in taking down the scientist and his base. Wolverine walked back to Kitty and Nightcrawler, before dropping and passing out. He was placed in the care of the mansion and soon woke up later on. Powers and Abilities Wolverine has a healing factor and six claws. Personality Logan's personality is mostly that of a lone wolf. He tries to be a good person and protect the kids at the Xavier's school. Logan is very short tempered. Despite this, Logan has a soft side, as can be seen when Kitty manages to stop him from killing herself and Kurt. He also acted very caring with X-23, even hugging her and crying with her after her meltdown from their fight. His students respect him highly, however they claim that his lessons are "torture". Once, they tried to make him step in after Jean and Scott went "power crazy" when they became teachers at the institute. Logan also has a dry and sometimes mean sense of humor. Relationships Background Wolverine was voiced by Scott McNeil. In the Comics It was eventually discovered that his name was James Howlett, but this was not established in the series. Wolverine competes with Cyclops for the love of Jean Grey. But since she was changed to a teenager, the love triangle changed from Wolverine to a high school jock. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *James Howlett (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution